


Paint

by apprenticebard



Series: BtVS Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticebard/pseuds/apprenticebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike lets Dawn paint his nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

One night, Spike lets Dawn paint his nails. She insists on multiple coats of black polish, being careful not to smudge it. Afterwards, he paints hers- sky blue with pale pink polka dots, at her request. She surprises him by correctly guessing that he used to help Drusilla do her nails, too.

It's an artifact from another life, but one that's apparently still useful. He supposes it's because he's more or less doing what he's always done- armoring the poet in black coats of paint, and looking after the only person who he can still be of some use to.


End file.
